bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichibu to Zenbu
Romanized Title Ichibu to Zenbu Japanese Title イチブトゼンブ English Title Some & All Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2009 Translation Mameshibaken (http://mameshibaken.blogspot.com) Romaji "anata ha watashi no honno ichibu shika shiranai" kachihokoru you ni warawarete mo sore hodo iya ja nai yo umaretekuru mae kiita you na sono fukai koe sore dake de jinsei no okazu ni nareru kurai desu subete shiru no ha toutei muri na no ni bokura ha doushite aku made nandemo seifuku shitagaru kanpeki wo oimotome (Oh, chimanako de) aishinukeru pointo ga hitotsu arya ii no ni moshi sore ga kimi no honno ichibu da toshite mo nani yori mo kakujitsu ni hakkiri suki na tokoro nanda (nani ga nandemo) komatta toki sukoshi mayuge wo magetemisetari dakiyoseru to hotto suru you na yawarakasa dattari subete tsukanda tsumori ni nareba mata kizutsuku darou hontou ni iru no ha umu wo iwasenai attouteki na tezawari (Oh, you're the one) aishinukeru pointo ga hitotsu arya ii no ni kimi ni shika wakaranai koto (I can't tell) boku dake ga mieteiru koto (You've never known) dore mo honto no koto subete nani ka no ichibu tte koto ni bokura ha kizukanai itoshii wake wo mitsuketa no nara mou ushinawanai de (Oh, you're the one) aishinukeru pointo ga hitotsu arya ii no ni sore dake de ii no ni Japanese 「アナタは私のほんのイチブしか知らない」 勝ち誇るように笑われても それほどイヤじゃないよ 生まれてくる前 聞いたようなその深い声 それだけで 人生のオカズになれるくらいです すべて知るのは到底無理なのに 僕らはどうして あくまでなんでも征服したがる カンペキを追い求め(Oh, 血眼で) 愛しぬけるポイントがひとつありゃいいのに もしそれがきみのほんのイチブだとしても 何よりも確実にはっきり好きなところなんだ(何が何でも) 困った時 少しまゆげを曲げてみせたり 抱きよせるとホッとするような柔らかさだったり すべて掴んだつもりになれば また傷つくだろう ほんとに要るのは有無を言わせない 圧倒的な手触り(Oh, you're the one) 愛しぬけるポイントがひとつありゃいいのに 君にしかわからないこと(I can't tell) 僕だけが見えていること(You've never known) どれもホントのこと すべて何かのイチブってことに 僕らは気づかない 愛しい理由を 見つけたのなら もう失わないで(Oh, you're the one) 愛しぬけるポイントがひとつありゃいいのに それだけでいいのに English Translation "You only really know a little bit of me" I don't mind you saying so with a smirk and smug laugh Your deep voice that I feel as if I heard before I was born It's enough to serve as the side dish to my life It's simply impossible to know everything about you Why is it, then? That we set out to conquer everything... And always pursue perfection? (Desperately) Having even one point we can continue loving each other with is enough Even if it's only one small part of you... I'm certain it's something I'll adore more than anything Like the way you knit your eyebrows when you're stressed Or the relief from the softness of your body when I hold you in my arms If we think we've grasped everything of each other... We'll surely hurt each other again What we really need is the wonderful sensation from touching each other (Oh, you're the one) Having even one point we can continue loving each other with is enough Something that only you know (I can't tell) Something that only I can see (You never know) They're all real The fact that everything is a part of something Why don't we realize it? If you've found a reason to love someone... Don't let it be lost (Oh, you're the one) Having even one point we can continue loving each other with is enough It's really enough